Zone Of The Enders: Antilia Raid
by max7238
Summary: The story of the citizens caught in the cross-fire as BAHRAM invades Antilia. Leo may be a hero, but he's not the only one. While Leo leads the charge with Jehuty, an ordinary high-schooler leads the evacuation, starting with his friends... (On Hold)
1. Summary

Zone Of The Enders: Antilia Raid  
Summary

BAHRAM arrives on Antilia in full force, actively seeking two orbital frames: Anubis and Jehuty. Amidst the chaos, Leo Stenbuck finds Jehuty by accident and begins his personal mission to save the space colony. He knows well that there are innocent people in danger, but he must also fight death matches with other pilots on his quest to protect Antilia. Just because those innocent people are not the ones in Jehuty, doesn't mean they will sit back and cower. Shigoto Takumi, a high-schooler on Antilia in the same residential block as Leo, decides to lead his friends to safety. Little does he know that he will go on to lead the evacuation, saving the lives of his fellow colonists and taking a backseat to Leo's heroic grandeur.


	2. Event 1

Zone Of The Enders: Antilia Raid

Event 1: Invasion

* * *

Shigoto Takumi. He quickly wrote his name in Kanji, just barely legible, and left the paper on his desk, sick of sitting in class. Someone would get up, he figured, and pass it along for him. The others in his class were like that, good people who cared about education. Shigoto didn't care about anything but martial arts and wandering the colony. The teacher called out to him as he got up and left, but Shigoto ignored him, pretending not to hear. He got good grades, so why did it matter if he wasn't there? Shigoto walked right out of school, leaving and heading for the nature park. Plants and things from Earth were there, and not too many people cared to go in, so Shigoto could practice and train in peace. He would go back to school after the lunch break was over, and until then, he trained. Just another day on the Antilia Colony for Shigoto.

As this high school student punched, kicked, and blocked at nothing, ships began nearing the colony very quickly. With Jupiter's orange and red surface as the background, the Antilia colony looked like a dead beetle, ants surrounding it to take it home for food. Despite the quiet occupation of the UNSF from Earth earlier in the year, these many ships from BAHRAM, a rebellious organization from Mars, would have little trouble seizing the colony and furthering their plans. As of yet, all the UNSF had to fend off an attack were the small amounts of LEVs and other war-machines they could sneak into the colony and two experimental Orbital Frames. No one was prepared for what was about to happen...

* * *

Shigoto checked his phone, making sure he would make it back to school on time. He sat through the rest of his classes, half asleep and bored with the material. When it was finally time to go home, he was the first one out of the room. He went down to the entrance, changed out his shoes, and headed out the door. What he saw when he opened it stopped him dead. The sky, framed by Jupiter, was dotted with mass produced Orbital Frames and war ships. He could already hear explosions far away. He ran back inside, looking around frantically. He hardly ever spoke to anyone, so it was out of character for him to suddenly start yelling orders and warnings. Instead, he stood in front of the door, blocking the way and letting the scene through the glass speak for him. Several students tried to pass him, and were confused when he silently blocked the way. A big guy stepped up.

"What'd'ya think you're doing? Move outta the way already!" he said, looking Shigoto in the eye.

Shigoto just looked over his shoulder, then back at the guy. Students started looking outside, passed the random student in their way. His motive became clear at last, and a few people looked at him for a moment as they understood. There was a moment of silence, and it was broken by a nearby building being ripped apart by an Orbital Frame. Suddenly everyone ran away from the door to the school, running away from the calamity behind their classmate. Shigoto, his work done, followed after them, cutting through the courtyard to the back of the school. His schoolmates ignored him and he did the same, everyone thinking of getting as far away from danger as possible. The back doors of the school burst open, everyone rushing through. The every student ran passed the track behind the school, hopped the small fence in the back, dividing the school track from an artificial river. Some swam quickly to the other side, others ran for the bridge downstream. All the students of the school made it out alive, and as the last few looked back, a fight raged, knocking a LEV, one of the UNSF battle-suits, through the main building.

* * *

Shigoto, as he ran, noticed most of the fights were moving away from where he was running to. Without knowing it, he had run in the direction the enemy was coming from. The Orbital Frames didn't seem concerned with the fleeing citizens, so Shigoto kept moving. He remembered that there was a nearby factory, and he could probably hide in one of the sub-levels. It was in the general direction he and his schoolmates had started in, so maybe he would meet a few there. Regardless, he needed to get out of the open, and the factory seemed the best place for that. Sure enough, as he neared the factory, he could see a loading bay was open and people were flocking to the entrance. Shigoto pushed his way through the crowd, seeing a few schoolmates as he had predicted. When he reached the front, however, things were not as expected.

"I said get back!" shouted a man in a mechanic's uniform.

"No one is allowed inside here! If you want shelter, you'd best move in another direction!"

Many people protested, but no one moved forward, despite the massive crowd. They could have easily pushed by him, thought Shigoto. Again, not one to sit around, Shigoto dashed forward and vaulted himself up on the 5 foot tall loading bay. The man jumped back, taken off guard, and everyone fell quiet.

"If he won't let you in, then come with me. I've lived all over the colony, I know the ways to the ports and safe zones. I'm leaving. Come with me or wait to be let in," he said loudly, shouting as he learned in martial arts, using his stomach muscles.

He hopped down straight away and started walking. A few schoolmates saw his uniform, and decided it was better than standing around, so they started after him. This prompted a few others, but a small group stayed behind, seeing the sturdy factory as the best place to hide from the ensuing war. Later, it would be revealed that that factory was the resting place of Anubis, one of the two experimental Orbital Frames BAHRAM was after. No one hiding there was safe.

* * *

Shigoto jogged calmly over to a service tunnel, leading down below the surface of the colony. The doors were locked, and there were warnings everywhere about dangerous electronics and trespass fines. Shigoto turned around to face those following him. Now was no time for silence.

"This will take us further from the fighting. If we follow the tunnels we can make it to the nearest port and hide. I'm sure the UNSF will send rescue parties," said Shigoto, facing the people.

No one said anything at first, so he turned around to force the door open.

"Hey," said someone in the small crowd, stepping forward. Shigoto turned to see a girl in the same school uniform he wore.

"How do you know where this goes? Have you been here before?" she asked, aptly.

The small group muttered in agreement.

"My father was a mechanic. He used to be on the team that managed the central cylinder for the colony's gravity and spin," responded Shigoto, confidently.

"Used to be?" asked the girl, sceptically.

"He died a few years ago," said Shigoto, blunt as always. He said it with a straight face, just a fact he knew. An answer to the posed question.

"Oh," said the girl, not knowing how to respond.

"Listen, so none of you think I keep secrets," said Shigoto, raising his voice.

"I live alone. I do nothing at school but stare out the window. I've been in karate classes of many styles all my life. I'm just another bum, and I'll probably end up being a mechanic like my father. I never speak, and today is the most I've spoken to anyone in what might even be years. I'm not perfect. I'm human. But I know a way out of those conflicts all around us, and I'm taking that way. If you want to follow me, please do. I will help all of you as much as I can. But in the end I'm just me. If you can accept that, follow me."

* * *

Shigoto turned to the heavy door with a metal handle and simple lock. He raised a booted foot straight up and slammed his heavy heel onto the handle, snapping the cheap lock inside the door and breaking the handle. He yanked the door open, looked back and stepped inside the dimly lit tunnel. There were stairs down a bit, and then a large train tunnel used for shipping supplies and transporting maintenance crews. Shigoto quickly went down the stairs and entered the train tunnel. Walkways big enough for three people abreast lined the tracks, and there were two sets of tracks for traveling up and down the colony. Shigoto started walking toward the nearest port, heading up the colony and away from the factories and residential blocks. In silence, he worried about the many other colonists he could not save as he led his small group toward hope. In the dim yellow light of the service tunnel, with more and more of the cacophony of war above them, the small group of survivors walked on, their faith in just another high-schooler.


End file.
